Stuck
is the first episode of the first season and series premiere of Station 19. Short Summary When the team responds to an apartment fire, Captain Pruitt takes a hit, the future of the station’s leadership is in jeopardy and firefighter Andy Herrera is forced to step up. Meanwhile, new recruit Ben Warren is trading in the scalpel for a fresh start as a firefighter, but it hasn’t been easy and he has a hard time realizing that emergencies in the field are vastly different than those at Grey Sloan Memorial. Full Summary Tiffany talks to her friend Nicole on the phone as she looks through pictures of her ex-boyfriend with his new girlfriend. Nicole tells her she doesn't need him and she's better off without him. Nicole tells her to stop looking, which she does and then they hang up. Tiffany goes into her bathroom and while she's gone, her frayed laptop cord sparks and catches fire. Station 19 arrives at Tiffany's house and they start unloading their equipment. Their captain, Pruitt, tells them to contain the flame and get out. Jack starts to run in, but Pruitt stops him, saying he hasn't even given the plan yet. He pairs them and gives assignments before sending them in. Maya and Andy are on Search and Rescue and they quickly navigate the house and find Tiffany on her bathroom floor. They carry her out. Dean, Travis, and Jack find the fire in her bedroom and start putting it out. Outside, they check on Tiffany and ask her if anyone else was inside. She says Charlie. Inside, they have put the fire out and get the message that they're looking for someone named Charlie. They look around and say that if anyone's in there, he's already toast. Despite that, they start looking. They hear a whimpering sound and figure they're looking for a kid. But then they find a puppy with a tag that says Charlie. Dean calls dibs on the puppy over Travis's objection that he can't do that. Dean carries Charlie out and hands him over to Tiffany who thanks him. Andy and Maya watch and wonder if he practices that. They saved her, but she's thanking Dean. Ben has traffic halted so they can put away the truck. Victoria calls him over and tells him to decontaminate the equipment, calling him new guy. He corrects that he's not exactly new. He's not some young kid. He was a surgeon before and left to be a firefighter. She takes him to the equipment and says one has a hole, so he needs to patch that, but won't tell him which one. Jack tells Pruitt they had no casualties and they wonder if it might be a pole day. He says saving a puppy (and a Tiffany) does not equal a pole day. Jack asks what does because he's been there two years. Pruitt says he enjoys Jack's joy, but he'll know a pole day when he sees one. Today isn't it. The others wonder what the point of having a fire pole if they never use it. Andy follows Pruitt to his office, having him sign things and giving him a drink with kale. He goes into his office and closes the door in her face. She knocks on the door until he opens it back up and she hands him the drink. He says she's lucky she's his daughter. She agrees that he's lucky she's his daughter. The crew is eating dinner. It's veggie meatloaf, made by Travis. They debate the meatlessness of the meatloaf as they eat. It's Travis's husband's recipe. It's healthier, which Ben backs up, using his OR experience. Pruitt says he expects everyone on his team to have guts. Ben asks him about that and he starts telling the story of 9/11. He went to help out and stayed until then 12-year-old Andy flew there by herself and told him to come home. Andy wants to change the subject, so Victoria tells Dean to stop throwing his laundry in with hers. In the turnout room, Andy tells Jack she's always hated that story. It's not cute. It's messed up. Jack tells her to forget about it and kisses her. While they're making out, Andy discovers a ring in his pocket. He tells her they're not doing that at the moment, but she's not enthusiastic. Before they can talk more about it, they're called out for an apartment fire. In the truck, Maya asks Andy what happened. Andy tells her about the ring by gesturing. They arrive at the fire and see a patrol car blocking a fire hydrant. She calls Ryan to tell him not to park there as she pushes his car forward with the engine. Once she's out of the rig, she and Ryan fight over her pushing his car. Ben asks Maya if Andy yells at all cops like that. Maya says only the ones she went to prom with. Pruitt tells everyone to pair off and no one goes off alone. Inside the building, Dean and Ben locate the fire and break a high window to get access to the flames. They then douse with water until the fire is out. Pruitt and Jack enter an apartment with low visibility to look for people. Pruitt warns Jack to stay close because they can't see far. Jack stops to check a kid's room and when he comes back out, Pruitt isn't there and isn't responding. Jack calls Andy and tells her about losing her dad. Andy and Maya join Jack to look for Pruitt. They find him passed out on the floor. They go to move him to the hallway, but the fire is choking and if they open the door, they'll introduce more fire because of an influx of oxygen. They drag him into a room just as the main area bursts into flames. They only have a few more minutes before the room they're in does the same, but Pruitt doesn't have a pulse. They start resuscitation, but they have less than two minutes. They can't get to the fire escapes, so they call for a padded landing. Maya also prepares to anchor a harness into the wall. Andy refuses to let them leave until her father has a pulse and continues working. She gets a pulse on her dad, so they strap him to Jack and all four of them simultaneously jump out the window. Once they land, they are pulled off the pads and Pruitt is pulled off and given oxygen, over Ben's attempts to give him heparin. Andy starts to cry. Jack checks on her, but she shoves him away in anger. Ryan comes by and is able to get her to stop crying and calm down. She then tells them to get Pruitt to the hospital right away. In the aid car, Travis explains to Ben why he couldn't start him on hemorrhage. He almost killed Pruitt right in front of his daughter. They unload him at the hospital and are greeted by Dr. Miranda Bailey. Andy tells her what happened as they take him inside, where Bailey starts treating him. Andy and Jack argue in the hallway. She's mad at him for leaving Pruitt. He thinks she's upset about the ring, but she says she doesn't care at all about that when her father is in the hospital. Jack feels guilty for leaving Pruitt. After he walks away, Meredith finds Andy and checks in with her. Meredith takes her into a supply closet for a minute and lets her break down. Then she tells her to put her game face on and go be with her team. The team waits in the waiting room for Pruitt. Bailey and Meredith tells them he did great, but Meredith asks to speak with Andy privately for a minute. Andy is sitting by her father's bedside when he wakes up. She tells him he has stage 2 cancer in his abdomen. She wonders if he ignored his symptoms or just didn't tell her about them. He tells her he has to step down as Captain immediately. He says Jack will run the place until they are able to find a permanent replacement. He asks Andy to let him sleep. Andy looks in the fridge and pulls out three beers. While she's doing laundry, the doorbell rings. It's Ryan, checking on her. He's moved back in next door temporarily. She rants to him about what has happened to her and invites him in. Andy is upset at Jack being promoted and Ryan suggests that she try to be captain instead. Andy then talks about her dad being sick, which Ryan says he's sorry for. She doesn't want to go through losing a parent again. Ryan says it'll be different this time. Before, they were nine. Andy leans in and kisses him. He tries to stop it because she's been drinking. She says they're not in high school and she's not drunk. She knows what she's doing and they continue. Bailey tells Ben the fire station is pretty impressive, but he's somber. He thought he'd be better at being a firefighter. But last night, he messed up. She tells him to stop showing off and just be going instead of trying to show everyone how good he is. If anyone can do it, it's him. It's easy for some of them. Maya is stretching for a run. Jack asks if Andy is with her. They talk about the ring. Andy comes around the corner, but hides before Jack sees her. Jack says he loves Andy, but if she doesn't feel it, he wants her to tell him. Andy watches as Maya jogs and they talk about Andy having sex with Ryan. Maya tells her to go for it, because Ryan is hot, but Andy reminds her there's also Jack. She has feelings for Jack, but she's not sure if they're marrying feelings. Maya reminds Andy of her rule: Embrace the pain. But Andy says it's not a workout. Maya tells her to feel awful for a while and then use it. Find your medal and then go after it. Victoria looks at Dean and says something's different. She figures out that he had sex. Then she admits that she saw his phone blowing up and she was nosy. Jack and Andy look at each other awkwardly, but as they approach to talk, but the alarm goes off and they head out. They arrive at a call where Becca is trapped between two buildings. Ryan tells them what happened. Andy tells Ryan they don't have to talk about what happened at her house. He says they're all good, but she wonders what he means by that. Becca says it looked like a shortcut last night, but it wasn't. When you're drunk, stupid happens. She thought she could get through, but the more she tried, the more stuck she got. Andy tells her to stop struggling, but Becca starts to panic. Andy is able to get her to calm down and they get her freed. They put her in an ambulance to go to the hospital. Ryan tells Andy she's good at what she does. Jack knows she gets overlooked by her dad, but he notices. He's always noticing. He doesn't know what's happening with Pruitt, but if he has to step up, he won't overlook Andy. Andy tells her father she wants to be considered for Captain. He says she has to be Lieutenant, so she wants him to promote her. She never applied before because she had to focus on other things, like taking care of him. She's been taking care of him her whole life. But now she knows she can lead. She's putting her hat in the ring. Victoria wants to go by the hospital to visit Pruitt, but she tells Travis she needs his keys. He gives her the keys to the rig, but tells her not to use lights or sirens. She says she's totally doing sirens. Ben comes up to them and says he's a surgery nerd and he wants to be a fire nerd, like they are. He needs to learn to speak fire nerd. As he walks away, they call him back. Victoria calls him by his name as she tosses him a towel so he can start cleaning. Jack learns that Pruitt's not coming back. He wants Andy and Jack to run the station while they wait for the position to be permanently filled. Jack is confused. Pruitt clarifies he's promoting Andy to Lieutenant as well. He tells them to try not to burn the place down. Dean hands Maya a large platter of meat. It was a gift for them from Tiffany, a thank you for their work. He invited her over. The others tell him that's a bad idea and realize she's still at his place, because hers burned down. Andy and Jack come in and Andy tells them about Pruitt and her and Jack stepping up to run the station. Andy says her dad ran the place a certain way, but she won't do that, won't make them chase the rabbit. She does the job because she loves it and doesn't need a prize. Every day is a pole day. Starting now. They all run off to get a chance at the pole. Andy watches the team go down the pole. Ben tells her to take her turn because she declared it a pole day. She slides down. Cast S191x01AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S191x01BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S191x01JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S191x01VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S191x01RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S191x01TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S191x01DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S191x01MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S191x01PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S191x01MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey S191x01MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey S191x01Tiffany.png|Tiffany S191x01Becca.png|Becca Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Pruitt Herrera Special Guest Stars *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey Guest Stars *Erica Piccininni as Tiffany *Ashlee Füss as Becca Rescues Tiffany Tiffany's house caught on fire when a frayed laptop cord sparked. Firefighters arrived on the scene and Andy and Maya went in to do Search and Rescue. They quickly found Tiffany on her bathroom floor. They carried her out while Dean and Travis extinguished the flames. Outside, Tiffany was given oxygen and then said Charlie when she was asked if anyone else was inside with her. Inside, Dean, Travis, and Jack frantically searched for Charlie, whom they believed was a child. In the rubble, they found Charlie the dog. Dean brought him outside and handed him over to Tiffany. Apartment Fire The firefighters were called to a fire at an apartment building. The hydrant was blocked, so they used the engine to push Ryan Tanner's cop car out of the way so they could access it. Pruitt told everyone to pair up and not go in alone. Ben and Dean created a point of access by breaking a glass window and started dousing the flames. Pruitt and Jack entered an apartment and Jack went into a kid's room. He didn't find anyone, but when he went back out, he couldn't find Pruitt. He called Andy to tell her he couldn't find her father. They then scoured the apartment before finally finding him passed out on the floor. They noticed they were at a flashpoint with the fire, so they had to move him out quickly. Just as they got out of the room, the previous room burst into flames. The only way out was through the windows. They called to have landing pads inflated so they could jump through the windows. Andy was able to get a pulse on her father and then they grabbed him and strapped him to Jack's back. Because of the fire encroaching, they had to exit simultaneously to avoid being burned. They removed their helmets and jumped. They landed and Pruitt was disconnected from Jack and then taken to the hospital for treatment. Becca Becca was walking at night and she was drunk, so she thought she had space to get through a gap between two walls, but instead she got stuck. She tried to get out, but got herself more stuck. She started to panic while Andy worked to free her, but Andy calmed her down and was able to get her relaxed so she could pull her out. She was then taken to the hospital. Music "Can't Talk Back" - Emily Bell "Fire" - Anna of the North "Fire" - Slow Skies "Barely Hanging on (Hostage)" - Kris Orlowski and Sarah Siskind "Nervous Energy" - Richard Walters "Every Day's the Weekend" - Alex Lahey Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.43 million viewers. *This is the first time that Ellen Pompeo appears as Meredith Grey outside of Grey's Anatomy, as she never appeared in Private Practice. Gallery Episode Stills S191x01-1.jpg S191x01-2.jpg S191x01-3.jpg S191x01-4.jpg S191x01-5.jpg S191x01-6.jpg S191x01-7.jpg S191x01-8.jpg S191x01-9.jpg S191x01-10.jpg S191x01-11.jpg S191x01-12.jpg S191x01-13.jpg S191x01-14.jpg S191x01-15.jpg S191x01-16.jpg S191x01-17.jpg S191x01-18.jpg S191x01-19.jpg S191x01-20.jpg S191x01-21.jpg S191x01-22.jpg S191x01-23.jpg S191x01-24.jpg S191x01-25.jpg S191x01-26.jpg S191x01-27.jpg S191x01-28.jpg S191x01-29.jpg S191x01-30.jpg S191x01-31.jpg S191x01-32.jpg S191x01-33.jpg S191x01-34.jpg S191x01-35.jpg S191x01-36.jpg S191x01-37.jpg S191x01-38.jpg S191x01-39.jpg S191x01-40.jpg S191x01-41.jpg S191x01-42.jpg S191x01-43.jpg S191x01-44.jpg S191x01-45.jpg S191x01-46.jpg S191x01-47.jpg S191x01-48.jpg S191x01-49.jpg S191x01-50.jpg S191x01-51.jpg S191x01-52.jpg S191x01-53.jpg S191x01-54.jpg S191x01-55.jpg S191x01-56.jpg S191x01-57.jpg S191x01-58.jpg S191x01-59.jpg S191x01-60.jpg S191x01-61.jpg S191x01-62.jpg S191x01-63.jpg S191x01-64.jpg S191x01-65.jpg S191x01-66.jpg S191x01-67.jpg S191x01-68.jpg S191x01-69.jpg S191x01-70.jpg S191x01-71.jpg S191x01-72.jpg Behind the Scenes S191x01BTS1.jpg S191x01BTS2.jpg S191x01BTS3.jpg S191x01BTS4.jpg S191x01BTS5.jpg S191x01BTS6.jpg S191x01BTS7.jpg S191x01BTS8.jpg S191x01BTS9.jpg S191x01BTS10.jpg S191x01BTS11.jpg S191x01BTS12.jpg S191x01BTS13.jpg S191x01BTS14.jpg Quotes :Dean: Dibs on the puppy. :Travis: You can't call dibs on the puppy. :Dean: I just did. Dibs on that puppy. ---- :Pruitt: You're lucky you're my daughter. :Andy: So are you. ---- :Pruitt: 9/11, when I went to go help with the Towers. It was the worst thing I ever saw in my life It still is and it got to me, all of it. And Andrea she came out there. She hopped on a plane by herself, she came to New York, and she ordered me to come home. Saved my life. She was 12. And she hauled my ass back. My daughter's got guts. She's a force. She needs no one. She's Baby Rambo. ---- :Meredith: Okay, that's enough. Put your game face on. We got your dad. Now you go be brave for him. ---- :Ryan: How are you? :Andy: Oh, I am fine, actually. Today's been great. I'm fantastic. I turned down a marriage proposal, my dad came this close to getting killed. So did I, for that matter, but who cares? 'Cause it turns out my dad's filled with cancer and promoting my would-be fiancé to be my new boss. Everyone's making decisions about my life without me, so yeah, my world's falling apart. I'm on my third load of laundry and as many beers. Things are great. Today's great. ---- :Ryan: You should take over for your dad. :Andy: Right. :Ryan: Why not? You're about as badass as they come. You've literally been training your entire life. :Andy: It doesn't work like that. Jack made Lieutenant before me. :Ryan: And who decides on that? Your dad? :Andy: What are you saying? :Ryan: Look, I love your dad, and I always have. You know that. But he loves having you around to take care of things, which is different than letting you lead them. ---- :Bailey: Pretty impressive. What's that look? Hey, I just gave your new home away from home an unsolicited compliment. :Ben: Yeah, I know. I just... I thought I'd be better at this. I aced my training. I know trauma medicine. I figured I got this, but then, last night, I messed up, Miranda. I mean, it could've been really bad. I wanted to show everybody how good I was at this, but instead, I just... :Bailey: That's your problem right there. Stop showing off. The only way to prove that you're any good is to just be good. Look, if anyone can do it, it's you. Just be good. :Ben: Just be good. You make it sound so easy. :Bailey: For some of us, it is. ---- :Jack: Did she tell you about the ring? :Maya: Oh, yeah. :Jack: Did she tell you I wasn't even trying to give it to her yet? And she just freaks out, like it's the stupidest idea in the world. :Maya: You know, I think she was also kind of freaking out about her dad. :Jack: It's not that crazy. You know, my parents got married after six months. They were happy. And Andy and I are pretty great together. You know, I'm not a terrible choice. :Maya: You're right. You are so hot. You can get all the ladies. :Jack: That's not... I don't want that. I just... I love her, and if she doesn't feel it, then what the hell? Just tell me. ---- :Andy: Maya, I'm awful. :Maya: No. You feel awful. There's a difference. What's my rule? :Andy: This isn't... :Maya: What's my rule? :Andy: Embrace the pain. But this isn't a workout or anything. :Maya: Embrace the pain. Go ahead feel awful for a minute. Then use it. That's how I won my medal. Forget about the boys for now. Ignore the distractions. Find your medal and go after it. The rest will fall into place from there. :Andy: You're very sweaty and wet. ---- :Victoria: Something's different. Your energy, your whole look. Something happened. Something last night. You got laid! You have sex swagger! :Dean: My energy told you all that? :Victoria: No, your phone's blowing up and I'm nosy. ---- :Jack: I know sometimes you get overlooked by your dad. For the record, I notice. I've always noticed. And I dunno what's going on with him and his recovery, but if I have to step up, take over at the station, I won't overlook you. For what it's worth. ---- :Pruitt: You've never even applied for Lieutenant. :Andy: I've had to focus on other things, like you. :Pruitt: Me? Andrea... :Andy: It's Ground Zero over and over. I take care of you, chase you down, watch your back. I've been pulling you out of the rubble my whole life. But now I know I can lead. I have the skills, I have the experience, and I want this, Papi. This is my medal. I'm putting my hat in the ring. ---- :Ben: Listen. I don't think I'm better than anybody else. I'm here to learn. And yes, I'm a surgeon. And basically all surgeons do is talk about surgery. I'm a surgery nerd. And you guys are fire nerds, right? And I don't speak Fire Nerd yet. But I want to. Yeah, that sounded a lot better in my in my head. ---- :Andy: Look. My dad's always run things a certain way around here. He likes us to chase a rabbit on a track, but it's just a stupid trick to keep us all running, just a stupid prize, the Pole Day. I'm done chasing the rabbit. I am the rabbit. The rabbit runs because she loves it. I do this job because I love it. I don't need a prize. Every day here is the prize. Every life saved. Every fire put out. We're Seattle firefighters. Station 19 is where we choose to be. And that pole belongs to us. We earned it, one fire at a time. Which means forget how things are usually done. Every day is a damn Pole Day. Starting right now. Let's go. See Also fr:Pilot Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S1 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes